


Фантазия, два минета и Йокосука в придачу

by Remira



Series: Dark Side [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суо прекрасно знал, чем заканчивались идеи Его Величества Синего Короля, сопровождавшиеся такими улыбками. В прошлый раз Суо отправился ловить стрейн, умевшую превращаться в неведомую ёбаную хрень с телом псины и мордой крокодила. А в позапрошлый Мунаката отсасывал ему под столом во время видео-конференции с английской королевой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантазия, два минета и Йокосука в придачу

Суо проснулся от острых будоражащих ноток свежесваренного кофе. Прислушался к себе.  
Тело сладко ломило от смеси многочасовых ночных упражнений и утренней неги, хотелось потянуться, подгрести под себя подушку и отключиться обратно. Идея подъёма казалась дикой и смешной, Мунаката со своими жалкими попытками спровоцировать его каким-то дурацким кофе мог катиться к чёртовой матери и дальше.

Кофе пах заманчиво.

Обнажённой спины коснулась прохладная ладонь, пальцы пробежались вверх, пересчитывая позвонки, несильно дёрнули за прядь волос.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – раздалось над ухом.

Суо заворчал, дёрнул плечом и накрылся подушкой. Соседство с Мунакатой в спальне имело две стороны: с одной – потрясающий секс по ночам, с другой – компания упёртого жаворонка утром. Впрочем, иногда и в этом была своя прелесть – вместо подушки можно было сцапать Мунакату в охапку, прервать поток возмущений сперва поцелуем, а потом ткнуть придурка в подушку и продолжить то, до чего ночью не дошла фантазия.

Сегодня даже шевелиться было влом. Суо позволил себе малость развлечься на задании, из-за чего Золотой вставил Мунакате по первое число, а тот в свою очередь... В целом, это было весело, но имело свои не самые приятные последствия.

Ублюдок, словно прочитав мысли, потянул простыню вниз, позволяя воздуху коснуться светлой кожи ягодиц. Сам невесомо погладил ямочки над поясницей, потом опустил обе ладони ниже и раздвинул половинки. Суо дёрнулся, выныривая из-под подушки и недобро косясь за спину.  
Мунаката был одет в одни брюки и сапоги – странная комплектация для утренних игрищ. Или, наоборот, подходящая? Заметив его взгляд, Мунаката улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки волосы на руках встали дыбом.

– У меня появилась идея.

Суо прекрасно знал, чем заканчивались идеи Его Величества Синего Короля, сопровождавшиеся такими улыбками. В прошлый раз Суо отправился ловить стрейн, умевшую превращаться в неведомую ёбаную хрень с телом псины и мордой крокодила. А в позапрошлый Мунаката отсасывал ему под столом во время видео-конференции с английской королевой.

– Мунаката, отъебись от меня со своими светлыми идеями. У меня и моей задницы сегодня выходной от приключений.

– О? А у меня на тебя и твою задницу были большие планы. Уверен, это приключение вам бы понравилось.

Суо покосился на стол, откуда доносился дурманящий аромат. Нет уж. Без своей дозы кофеина он не будет ничего слушать и подписывать. А лучше вообще ничего и ни за что.

– Все приключения только по предварительной записи, – мрачно бросил он, перевернулся на бок и прищурился. – И при наличии почасовой оплаты.

– Вижу, я всё-таки приучил тебя к планированию и способности мыслить наперёд. Приятно видеть, что мои старания не пропали даром.

Мунаката проигнорировал грубый жест в свою сторону, только ласково погладил Суо по бедру и встал, беря со стола маленькую чашку на тоненьком фарфоровом блюдце. Суо такие ненавидел – пить там нечего, глотнуть и сплюнуть, – но всё равно ревниво проследил, как Мунаката аккуратно пригубил живительную бурду. И снова расплылся в своей блядской улыбочке.

– Весь кофейник твой, если выслушаешь.

– Муна...

– Просто выслушай, – перебил Мунаката, не дожидаясь, пока его имя исковеркают хриплым рыком.

Суо заткнулся на полуслове и недовольно зыркнул из-под встрёпанной чёлки. Со стоном перевернулся обратно на живот и из недр подушки неразборчиво промычал:

– Кофе вперёд.

Мунаката сцедил победную улыбку в чашку, затем отставил ту обратно на стол и взял с подноса, стоявшего вне поля зрения Суо, другую, большую и тяжёлую, с опалинами, вившимися по корпусу причудливым узором. Суо выжигал лично, страдая от очередного приступа скуки на общем завтраке.

– Твой кофе.

Суо приподнялся на локте, взял кружку и только после пары глотков буркнул:

– Так что у тебя?

Мунаката посмотрел на него взглядом инквизитора, достигшего просветления, и жестом фокусника извлёк из-за спины...

Кофе от неожиданности пошёл другим горлом, заставив судорожно закашляться. Суо удержался от того, чтобы запустить остатками в Мунакату, поставил кружку на пол и решительно уронил:

– Нет.

В руке у Мунакаты матово блестели соединённые нитью силиконовые шарики. Синие. Синие, мать его.

– Ни за что.

– Пожалуйста? – вежливо сказал Мунаката.

– «Пожалуйста» можешь засунуть в свою задницу. А этой херни в моей не будет!

Сон слетел, как не бывало. Можно было сделать вид, что кофеин нашёл его мозг и ударил в него со всей дури, но Суо знал, что кофе тут был ни при чём. От откровенного внимательного взгляда в крови просыпалось пламя, жаром облизывало лицо и скапливалось внизу живота.

Суо окончательно скинул одеяло, не преминув попутно садануть ногой по бедру Мунакаты. Тот даже глазом не моргнул, но стоило начать подниматься с постели – рванулся вперёд, наваливаясь всем весом. От прикосновения кожи к коже будто током тряхнуло, Суо рефлекторно подался ещё ближе, вжимаясь в изгибы тела сверху, потом опомнился и зарычал:

– Хочешь трахаться – без проблем, но свои игрушки оставь себе.

Логика была проста: член Мунакаты Суо любил, игрушки – нет. Наигрался в своё время.

Мунаката надавил сильнее, поцеловал за ухом, провёл языком и горячо зашептал:

– Хорошо, давай дашь на дашь. Фантазию за фантазию.

Суо замер.

Кожа. Униформа. Плётки-цепи-ремешки. И кляп, обязательно кляп. И чулки. Или сапоги? И можно будет развести Мунакату на публичный секс. Или связать и забыть на пару дней. Дьявол, что за чушь?

– Нет.

На ухо хмыкнули. Мунаката вобрал в рот мочку и прикусил, одновременно просовывая руку под живот и заставляя приподнять бёдра. Двинул кулаком по уже стоявшему колом члену.

– Фантазию и два минета.

– Это ты сейчас попытался оскорбить меня или себя?

Суо вывернул шею, ловя губы не успевшего отстраниться Мунакаты. Тот ответил, неспешно проводя языком по зубам, и шепнул:

– Йокосука.

И укусил за губу. Ну что за сука? Стоп, что?

– Что ты сейчас сказал?

– Что слышал. Я отдам тебе Йокосуку.

Это было уже интереснее. В Йокосуке располагалась мощная военная база, в захвате которой принимали совместное участие Хомра и Скипетр. Они с Мунакатой неплохо начистили друг другу морды, когда пытались её поделить. Хотя вообще-то Суо дрался из-за стрип-клуба с классными девочками, но Мунакате знать об этом было не обязательно. А вот отобрать игрушку было делом принципа.

Блядь, ну вот опять он об игрушках. Мунакатовская никуда не делась – касалась лопаток, зажатая в руке ублюдка.

Суо вздрогнул, только сейчас почувствовав шершавое и прохладное касание силикона. Проклятая хрень не выглядела опасной – четыре шарика сносного диаметра. Рельефные. Синие.

Йокосука. Фантазия. И два минета.  
Мунаката будет носить ему долбанный кофе в передничке. На голое тело.

– Условия?

Голос не слушался, вопрос прозвучал хрипло и как-то нервно. Блядство, да что он как баба, в самом деле? Какой-нибудь час с бусами в заднице не продержится?

Мунаката ухмыльнулся как-то особенно паскудно.

– До вечера.

На мгновение показалась, что задница тревожно заныла уже сейчас.

– Охуел, Мунаката?

– Сможешь попросить вытащить их в любой момент. Но если сдашься – Йокосука моя, – он помолчал, а потом добавил игриво: – Ты же не боишься?

Вестись на банальное «слабо» было глупо и по-детски, но не вестись Суо просто не мог.

– Мудак, – вместо шипения получился почти стон, почти восхищённый.

– Учитывая твою манеру выражаться, сочту это за согласие.

Суо вскинул бёдра, вжимаясь Мунакате в пах, грубая ткань брюк оцарапала чувствительную кожу. Одно радовало – у того тоже стояло, не придётся страдать в одиночестве.

Над ухом послышались ласкающие слух чертыханья, и Суо поздравил себя с мелочной, но приятной местью.

Сзади завозились, давление на спину ослабло. Мунаката потянул его вверх, ставя на колени, и Суо уткнулся обратно в подушку. Хотелось вернуть сладостно-дремотное состояние утра, но ожидание – предвкушение? – напрягало, а по коже будто гуляли сотни мелких горячих игл.

От прикосновения скользких пальцев ко входу он всё-таки вздрогнул. Тело после насыщенной ночи поддавалось легко – можно было действительно расслабиться и покайфовать.

Мунаката трахал его пальцами размеренно и так обстоятельно, будто к научному опыту готовил. Ублюдок. Ублюдок, действительно хорошо знающий своё дело и чувствительные точки Суо. Удивительным было то, что это не раздражало и не расценивалось как собственная слабость.

Хорррошооо...

Стон утонул в мягкой подушке, а пальцы исчезли, оставив за собой сосущую пустоту. Мунаката коснулся губами загривка, облизал, сжал его член и несколько раз провёл рукой по всей длине – наконец-то хоть что-то полезное сделал. А потом протолкнул первый шарик.  
Тот вошёл легко, смазки было хоть облейся, мышцы растянулись, плотно обнимая рельефные бока. Мунаката укусил Суо за лопатку и вставил второй, резче, так, что Микото подбросило вверх острым, пронизывающим насквозь удовольствием.

Дыхание сбилось, а Суо кожей чувствовал самодовольную ухмылку Мунакаты.

Замашки садиста, помешанного на тотал-контроле, обычно заводили, но иногда вызывали почти непреодолимое желание просто уебать урода. Жаль, что не получалось, даже когда Суо пытался.

Сам садист тем временем прижал ко входу третий шарик, надавил, но так и не вставил, только дразнил.

Из-за тянущих ощущений, смешанных с острым удовольствием, хотелось жалко скулить и выть в подушку. И просить ещё. А лучше дать волю кипящему внутри пламени и сжечь тут всё дотла.  
Суо молча мусолил зубами наволочку.

Когда Мунаката наконец протолкнул третий шарик внутрь, Суо чуть не застонал от облегчения. Но за третьим почти сразу последовал четвёртый, и стонать захотелось совсем по другой причине.

Мунаката гладил языком сжавшийся вокруг стопора вход, и рукой – член, и Суо чувствовал, как чёртовы бусы двигаются и массируют нежные стенки.

Мысли рождались, путались и таяли в багряном тумане, пока Мунаката переворачивал его, целовал в губы, в живот и лобок, а потом жадно сосал и дрочил себе, даже толком не спустив брюк.

Оргазм ударил в голову покруче любой химии, разлил красный туман по всему телу и расплавил кости, превращая Суо в дрожащий и стонущий комок удовольствия.

За сборами Мунакаты Суо наблюдал отрешённо: сонливость возвращалась, к тому же каждое движение находило отклик у сидящей в заднице штуковины. Мунаката был тут не единственным хитрым сукиным сыном, поэтому Суо собирался весь день просто проваляться в койке, благо, природа Красной силы периодически требовала с организма звериную долю отдыха, и можно было убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

В ответ на предложение Мунакаты погонять сопляков по плацу Суо просто послал его нахуй. Тот только улыбнулся и прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, обронил:

– Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что сегодня на вечер назначен Золотой Совет?

* * *

  
Совет был неприятной неожиданностью, но в конечном итоге не особо беспокоил. Суо бросил тоскливый взгляд на пол, где сиротливо стояла кружка с давно остывшим кофе, хмыкнул и с удовольствием растянулся на половине кровати, принадлежавшей Мунакате. По телу мерно гуляли отголоски спавшего возбуждения, вспыхивавшие искрами, стоило на пробу сжать мышцы. Непроходящее ощущение упругой заполненности было необычным и отчасти даже приятным, но Суо отогнал мысль о том, что возможно – только возможно! – идея Мунакаты оказалась не столь плоха, и оставил исследовательский интерес на потом.

Широкий зевок напомнил о том, чем он собирался заняться. Суо подтянул простыню и с чистой совестью отключился, успев пожелать Мунакате и Совету всех благ и геенны огненной.

* * *

  
Снилось Суо что-то хорошее. Определённо что-то хорошее – с большими сиськами, в маленьком передничке и какой-то непонятной хренью на лакированном красном подносе. Крошки из Йокосуки? С чего бы ему вспоминать про них сейчас?

Суо распахнул глаза и резко сел, тут же охнув и пожалев о неосмотрительном порыве. Поясница отозвалась тянущей болью, а внутри что-то шевельнулось и обдало удушливой волной возбуждения. Суо зажмурился, пережидая вспышку и борясь с желанием прикоснуться к ноющему члену.

Проклятье.

Он сместился на бок, согнув ногу в колене, глянул за спину и оттянул ягодицу, стараясь рассмотреть стопор, но ни черта видно не было. Зато было душно и жарко, по вискам тёк пот, будто собственная бесовская сила вздумала укусить хозяина.

Суо чертыхнулся и откинулся обратно на спину, широко разводя колени и обхватывая член. Сдавил у основания и с силой провёл до конца, оттянул крайнюю плоть, погладил большим пальцем головку, подушечкой проходясь по самой щели. Другую руку опустил ниже, нащупывая хренову игрушку. И осторожно потянул наружу.  
Шарики пришли в движение, но не поддались, мышцы рефлекторно сжались, обволакивая их ещё плотнее.

Суо кончил, думая о сиськах стриптизёрш из Йокосуки и Мунакате, которого выебет так, что тот неделю не сможет думать ни о чём, кроме собственной задницы.

Качаясь на волнах послеоргазменной неги, Суо несколько минут обдумывал, стоит ли тащиться на Совет. Вряд ли кто-то удивится, если он на него забьёт, не в первый раз, но после Мунаката наверняка будет попрекать его малодушием при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Трусом Суо не был. К тому же спать больше не хотелось, а дрочить в одиночку было скучно.

А ещё можно будет подразнить Мунакату и понервировать старика...

Что изрядное количество нервов придётся потратить самому, Суо осознал, как только встал с постели. Позвоночник тут же прошило острым искрящим удовольствием пополам с саднящей болью, колени подогнулись, пришлось ухватиться за стол, чтобы окончательно не осесть на пол.

Суо выругался сквозь зубы и понадеялся, что Мунаката сегодня сдохнет от икоты.

Пока добирался до душа, тело кое-как привыкло к инородному предмету. Ходить хреновина не мешала, а вот проблема стояка никуда не делась.

Холодная вода и разрядка в сумме немного остудили голову и жажду убийства, поэтому сапоги Суо шнуровал всего лишь представляя, как рельефная подошва раз за разом впечатывается в бок, затянутый чёрной униформой с отличительной нашивкой Скипетра.

* * *

  
На Совет он предсказуемо опоздал.

Четверо Королей уже были в сборе – сидели за длинным массивным столом, являя собой образец пафоса и помпезности. И все смотрели на него – кто с удивлением, кто с интересом. Даже Золотой приподнял белые брови, забыв нацепить маску молчаливого неодобрения.

Суо расправил плечи и двинулся к свободному месту, хмуро бросив:

– Здрасте.

Золотой сперва поприветствовал его, потом начал задвигать что-то про политику. Остальные ограничились кивками.

Слова влетали Суо в одно ухо и вылетали из другого, минуя мозг. Суо был занят: сидел, стиснув зубы и прикрыв глаза, пытаясь задавить новую волну возбуждения. Блядские шарики опять сместились и из-за позы давили на стенки, даруя феерический спектр ощущений. Казалось, что он чувствует каждую блядскую выпуклость каждой блядской мышцей, демоны ада, о чём он думает, надо отвлечься.

Напротив сидел Мунаката и наблюдал за ним жадно и неотрывно. От этого взгляда между лопатками проступал пот и дёргало в паху.  
Через полтора метра столешницы Суо видел, как у него хищно вздрагивали ноздри.

В голове из уже ставшей привычной красной дымки вынырнула мысль.

Суо на пробу потянулся всем телом, вытягивая сцепленные в замок руки над головой. Приятно хрустнули суставы, в заднице ощутилось движение, глаза у Мунакаты опасно сузились. Предупреждающий взгляд Золотого Суо просто проигнорировал. И, ухмыльнувшись, достал КПК.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
они всё ещё во мне_

Сообщение он напечатал быстро, практически не думая. Нажал «Ok» и впился взглядом в лицо Мунакаты. Тот так же пристально смотрел в ответ и вздрогнул, когда пиликнула доставка сообщения. Ублюдок вежливо извинился перед Золотым и полез проверять.  
Суо удовлетворённо осклабился, глядя, как у того дёрнулся кадык и чётко обозначились желваки на скулах. Даром что не покраснел, хотя и такая реакция доставляла.

Мунаката что-то быстро набрал в КПК и самодовольным жестом поправил очки. Стёкла зловеще сверкнули, собственный КПК отозвался коротким перебором басов. Сидящий по левую руку Зелёный нервно дёрнулся, и Суо послал ему ободряющую улыбку. Придурок презрительно скривился и ткнулся обратно в свои бумажки.

На экране высветилось:

_From: Mr. Fabulous  
По тебе заметно._

Суо хмыкнул и набрал ответ:

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
хочешь расскажу каково это?_

На сей раз у Мунакаты ничего не квакнуло, но на экран тот посмотрел, пальцы забегали по поверхности, а у Суо опять заиграло оповещение.

Золотой покосился, но промолчал. Ну и славно.

_From: Mr. Fabulous  
Нет. У нас Совет, это важно._

Суо чуть не заржал в голос, но сдержался – это, наверное, было бы невежливо.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
ага. поэтому ты вставил мне эту хуйню и сейчас пялишься, будто сожрать хочешь, ха_

Суо отправил сообщение, хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, широко расставляя ноги и сползая чуть ниже. За что Золотому следовало отдать должное, так это за кресла – такие же вычурные, как и весь его вкус, но жутко удобные. Суо мог спать в них часами. Или не спать.

По телу гуляло тепло и тягучее, как патока, удовольствие. Если отпустить себя, Красная сила наверняка начнёт капать с кончиков пальцев, оставляя на полу обугленные прожжённые следы.

Мунаката прочёл сообщение, наконец-то чуть порозовел и отвёл взгляд, уставившись на Золотого. Суо терпеливо ждал несколько минут, но ублюдок так и не ответил. Суо счёл это вызовом.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
молчание в знак согласия? я их чувствую, Мунаката. каждый. как тесно они сидят в моей заднице и двигаются если пошевелиться_

На сей раз у Мунакаты ярко запылали уши, поощряя к дальнейшему действию. Суо как в воду глядел, ожидая, что сможет отлично развлечься.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
знал бы ты, каково сидеть, когда они так глубоко внутри, и сдерживаться_

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
как думаешь, эти придурки сильно обидятся если я начну дрочить при них?_

Суо поёзрал, и впрямь борясь с желанием потрогать себя через ткань брюк. Переписка, как назло, действовала в обе стороны.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
я был бы не против, если б ты оттрахал меня прямо тут, на этом шикарном столе. старик бы смешно таращился, а я бы стонал не сдерживаясь. для тебя_

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
хотя разложить тебя – тоже хорошая мысль. детка, ты просто создан для того, чтобы тебя трахали на столах из красного дерева в окружении золота_

Мунаката сидел мрачный и неестественно прямой, будто проглотил собственную саблю. И хотелось его, такого – с тёмными глазами, дурацкой рациональностью и склонностью к мелкому садизму – просто до дрожи.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
хочу тебя, а не эту силиконовую дрянь_

Суо поздравил себя, когда пальцы Мунакаты вновь забегали по экрану. Очень вовремя, потому что через пару-другую минут Суо бы просто плюнул, сгрёб придурка и утащил в ближайшую пустую комнату, наплевав и на Йокосуку, и на собственную гордость. Ебаться хотелось невыносимо.  
Как под ним до сих пор не воспламенилось кресло – оставалось загадкой.

_From: Mr. Fabulous  
Прекрати ннемедленно._

Ага, щас.

_To: Mr. Fabulous  
либо ты сейчас же что-нибудь сделаешь, либо я сваливаю. поищу Кусанаги или какую-нибудь девку_

_From: Mr. Fabulous  
Не посмеешь._

Суо изобразил свой лучший оскал, но написать ответ не успел, – Золотой хлопнул по столу и заговорил:  
– Суо, что-то не так? Если у тебя есть дела более важ...

Золотой прервался на полуслове: в высоких потолках металось эхо имперского марша.

Фиолетовый Король, согнувшись пополам, откровенно ржал, пока Мунаката судорожно извинялся и сбрасывал вызов – Суо случайно задел пальцем экран. Зелёный смотрел на них с привычным высокомерием, а уголки губ у него дрожали.

Суо и сам не сдержался, фыркнул. Получилось и впрямь неплохо, на Золотого было жалко смотреть – старик выглядел поседевшим раньше времени папашей в окружении цирковых недоумков и явно едва удерживался от того, чтоб прикрыть глаза ладонью.

Сцену оборвал Мунаката, поднявшись из-за стола и откашлявшись.

– Господин Кокуджоджи, прошу меня извинить. Возникли обстоятельства, требующие срочного и личного внимания. Я обязательно ознакомлюсь с результатами постановлений Совета и свяжусь с вами позже.

Золотой нахмурился, но кивнул, не став возражать. Мунаката стиснул КПК так, что на тыльной стороне ладони проступили тонкие косточки, и заговорил вновь:  
– Также мне потребуется помощь Красного Короля.

Суо от неожиданности больно укусил себя за сустав пальца, который до того меланхолично грыз, наблюдая за представлением. Дикий жар в паху и заднице, от которого он успел отвлечься, накатил с новой силой, разом гася способность соображать, – он даже огрызнуться не сумел, только бросил предупреждающий взгляд на открывшего было рот Фиолетового и на негнущихся ногах поплёлся следом за жёстко чеканящим шаг Мунакатой. 

* * *

  
Далеко не ушли. Мунаката ухватил его за не застёгнутый до конца мундир и потащил за собой куда-то дальше по коридору, потом втолкнул в комнату и тут же прижал к двери, наваливаясь и грубо целуя. Суо, в общем, возражать и не собирался, как и молча стоять истуканом.

Пальцы путались в идиотских петлях и пряжках, Мунаката вылизывал ему шею, жёсткий воротничок натирал и давил. Хотелось поскорее избавиться от жарких тряпок и добраться до тела, и чтобы ему наконец нормально вставили и отсосали, два раза, и фантазия, Мунаката в чулках и переднике. Он будет выливать горячий кофе в фикус и просить ещё.

– Дааа, ещё...

Мунаката в одних расстёгнутых брюках, из которых виднелась влажная головка члена, тёр ему промежность через слой жёсткой ткани и параллельно воевал со шнуровкой на сапогах. Суо не помнил, когда они успели раздеться и оказаться на кровати и что это вообще за комната, наверное, гостевая, их в резиденции десятки, да и не похуй ли? Важнее было то, что Суо надоело ждать.

Мунакате, видимо, тоже – синий язычок силы мазнул по шнуровке, и та расползлась порванной сеткой. Обычно такого самоуправства Суо бы не спустил, сапоги свои он любил почти так же, как член Мунакаты, только их у него было с полдюжины, а Мунаката один, хрен с ним, потом убьёт.

Пока Мунаката стягивал последние детали гардероба, Суо, извиваясь и ругаясь под нос, пытался избавиться от собственных. Шарики от резких движений сильнее давили изнутри, и хотя Суо почти приноровился не обращать на них внимания – сросся, блядь, ага – всё равно возникало ощущение... будто его всё это время трахали, только в какой-то извращённой манере – вроде и двигались, но вытаскивать забывали.

Суо рванулся вперёд, цапнув начавшего было наклоняться Мунакату за шею, и дёрнул на себя, тот даже вякнуть не успел, зато сориентировался быстро. Прильнул грудью к груди, коротко поцеловал в губы и сполз вниз, хлопнул ладонью по бедру. Суо понятливо раздвинул ноги, вплёл пальцы в густую шевелюру и надавил.

Мунаката сосал торопливо, быстро скользя языком по стволу и помогая себе рукой. Другой гладил между ягодиц и периодически просовывал палец внутрь, раскрывая.

Оргазм накрыл почти неожиданно, опустошающей и болезненной волной, вымыл из-под спины простыни и чувство реальности. И совершенно не принёс удовлетворения.

На мгновение Суо подумал, что сдох, но в смерти этой всё ещё были проклятые эластичные шарики, теперь ощущавшиеся судорожно сжимающимися мышцами гораздо острее, и Мунаката. Мунаката, который хрен даст откинуться – вытащит с того света, нагнёт и начнёт вдалбливать в блаженно пустую голову Суо, почему «сдохнуть» – это не выход.

Впрочем, пока Мунаката вдалбливать ничего не спешил, только как-то успокаивающе гладил по плечам, неторопливо, почти ласково, мать его, засасывал кожу на груди и тёрся стояком о бедро.

Суо изобразил весьма натуральный мученический стон, чувствуя, как у него снова встаёт.

– Мунаката, хренов ты мудак... – Суо замер, будто под гипнозом глядя, как придурок, едва касаясь жёсткими шершавыми подушечками пальцев, обводит проступающую развилку вен у него на предплечье. И взвыл, почувствовав острую вспышку боли. – Блядь!

– Чшш, расслабься. Ты молодец.

Расслабься! Сам расслабься, сука, расслабишься тут, как же!  
Мунаката ухмылялся и целовал сосок, который прикусил зубами секундами ранее. Суо хотел сказать, что свою похвалу тот может взять и засунуть... но что было толку, всё равно же не выполнит.

Мунаката в последний раз мазнул языком по груди и потянул за руку, побуждая перевернуться и ставя в коленно-локтевую. Суо настороженно следил за ним из-за плеча, пытаясь вспомнить, за кой хрен он на всё это согласился. По всему выходило, что надо было требовать не Йокосуку, а сразу Токио.

Между ягодиц потекло, Мунаката растёр смазку по промежности, смял в горсти поджавшиеся яйца и медленно потянул осточертевшую игрушку наружу. Дыхание перехватило моментально, на лбу выступила испарина, и Суо отвернулся, чтобы не кончить сразу от избытка ощущений и вида Мунакаты, сосредоточенного закусившего губу.

Шарики выходили неохотно, с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, попутно проходясь упругой шершавой поверхностью по стенкам, от чего одновременно было хорошо и тошно. Под коленями ломило, внизу живота тугой спиралью закручивалась обжигающая воронка, Мунаката испытывал на прочность его нервы, медля с последним шаром, и, видимо, мнил себя бессмертным, потому что терпение у Суо было не ангельским и совсем не бесконечным.

– Мунаката... – вместо угрозы получился какой-то совсем звериный рык, Суо даже удивился, что всё ещё может не только скулить.

Удивление длилось недолго, на последнем слоге Мунаката резко сунул два шарика обратно и тут же дёрнул наружу, так, что Суо не сдержал вскрика, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные руки. Простыня под пальцами слабо тлела, Суо лениво наблюдал за тающим дымком и осторожно прислушивался к ощущениям.  
Жарко. Влажно. Пусто.  
Пустоту хотелось заполнить, пока та не сожрала его целиком.

Чужое дыхание холодком прошлось по пояснице, Мунаката за каким-то хреном опять его гладил, целовал влажную спину, и Суо, глядя на свои руки, не без удивления заметил, что его трясло крупной дрожью.

А потом Мунаката вставил так, что вышибло дух. Сразу и до конца, как надо. Наконец-то.

Оба замерли на какое-то время, привыкая и просто наслаждаясь ощущениями, а когда Мунаката начал двигаться, сразу беря быстрый сумасшедший темп, мыслей не осталось совсем. 

* * *

  
Суо чувствовал себя как желе – ну, наверное, как желе, потому что мышцы совершенно не слушались, ноги гудели, а глаза закрывались сами собой. Без остановки ворчащий под боком Мунаката то ли грел, то ли, наоборот, остужал.

– До сих пор не верю, что мы сбежали с Совета. Как какие-то школьники. Ты отвратительно на меня влияешь.

Суо хмыкнул, мимоходом подумав, что Мунаката сегодня утром вздумал поиграть, а нарвался на обоюдоострый меч.

Профилактическое бормотание проходило фоновым шумом, главное, что сейчас было хорошо и спокойно, а завтра... завтра он уж найдёт способ отыграться. Желательно такой, чтобы понравился им обоим.

_© Remira, 01/08/13_


End file.
